The present invention relates to a device that mimics the hand and, more particularly, to an artificial hand.
Artificial hands are well-known in the art. Many artificial hands are biased open, in that they are at rest in the open position. These hands have an artificial look, in that normal human hands rest in a curved, closed position rather than a flat, spread open position. Further, many of the uses for an artificial hand are for the closed position, such as gripping, lifting or carrying an object. For example, a mechanical hand amusement device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,650, which discloses articulated digits biased in the open position.
Artificial hands that are biased closed are also known. Such hands are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,655,051; 5,200,679; 4,685,924; 2,561,383; 2,500,614; 2,285,885; and 1,742,269.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,655,051 is owned by Applicant and is incorporated herein by reference.
While there are numerous artificial hands as described above, there nevertheless is believed to be a need for improvement over such artificial hands. One or more aspects or features of the present invention are believed to represent such an improvement.